


Dance with me, Darling

by recklessDreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And Arthur hates it, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin calls Arthur nicknames, Pining Arthur, Seelie Court, THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!!!, Tiny bit of Angst, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessDreamer/pseuds/recklessDreamer
Summary: “He is my husband.” Merlin blurted out loudly.“Exactly, I’m his..” Wait. Only now did Merlin’s words catch up to him.“I’m not… what… why…” Arthur began to stutter but Merlin interrupted him hastily again.“Yes exactly. My husband. As in… we like each other. You know… sexually. We are… ehm… married.” Merlin laughed nervously.or, Arthur (not so) accidently follows Merlin to a secret magic celebration in the forrest. It turns out to be more fun than expected.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 299





	Dance with me, Darling

Arthur Pendragon did _not _feel guilty for following his manservant into the forest. It was for Merlin’s own safety, he argued with himself, as he sneaked through the dark trees and bushes, the trail in front of him only lit by the soft moonlight that peaked through the canopy of trees.__

__It was terribly dark here, after all, and there could be bandits or monsters or dangerous animals or branches over which Merlin could stumble… So, it was perfectly reasonable for the prince to want to make sure that Merlin was alright._ _

__The fact that Merlin had magic and was completely capable of defending himself Arthur decided to ignore. And just the other day, Merlin had - while tending to Arthur - stumbled over nothing yet again, spilled two cups of wine in the process of falling down, knocked over a vase while scrambling up, which led to a candle, setting the curtains on fire._ _

__So, yes, even with his magic Merlin could still be a disaster sometimes and it was Arthur’s job to make sure that he did not get in any trouble (it didn’t have anything to do at all with Arthur being curious or even worried about what Merlin was up to. Maybe he was meeting a lover?) Arthur gritted his teeth and picked up his pace. He couldn’t lose Merlin in the dark._ _

__The servant went deeper and deeper into the forest and Arthur was just about to reveal himself and confront Merlin (after all, they had agreed not to have any secrets anymore), when Arthur heard… music? There was a faint jingle, almost like the ringing of tiny bells._ _

__At first, Arthur thought that he just imagined the sound but it grew louder the further he went. Then, the sweet tune of violins and the pure singing of flutes rose up. It sounded like hot summer nights and wild dances and exotic places._ _

__There was a warm breeze, caressing his face, and, almost like in a trance, he followed the music, forgetting about his previous mission._ _

__Magic… he still thought faintly, but the thought faded again._ _

__He didn’t even feel the sting of the thorns, ripping his tunic as he dashed through the forest._ _

__Closer and closer and closer._ _

__There was just so much life in the air. So much joy._ _

__Then he spotted a light. Soft rays of brightness, almost like sunlight on a warm summer morning gleamed through the trees in front of him._ _

__He stumbled through some bushes, onto a clearing… and the music disappeared. So did the lively feeling and Arthur almost fell, the crushing weight of reality pressing him down. Slowly he straightened, blinking rapidly to get rid of any last traces of magic._ _

__Faery magic, he assumed. Merlin had started to teach him about different kinds of magic and this spell definitely felt like the deception and mystery that faeries were drawn to._ _

__Arthur was still trying to get over his confusion, when he felt something cold and sharp against his throat. A sword. His fingers automatically twitched, wanting to grab his own sword, but he had to stop himself. One wrong move and he could be dead._ _

__He looked up to face his opponent, only to be met by eyes, so green, they seemed to hold the entire forest in them. The woman, holding the sword, was of such beauty that Arthur’s breath hitched for a second._ _

__Not only her eternal beauty but also her pointy ears made it easy to distinguish what exactly she was. A Sidhe. The kind of powerful forest spirits that Arthur had only heard of in stories._ _

__Arthur’s glance went past the woman, roaming over the clearing. In the middle of the circular space there was a door. A door, completely made out of light. In front of a door stood another Sidhe, a tall man with beautiful brown skin and clothes that seemed to be made out of flowers and plants. He held a sword as well, but it was dangling loosely in his hand. And next to him stood Merlin._ _

__Merlin almost looked like a Sidhe as well, lit by the eerie light of the door. His high cheekbones and his blue eyes… although, a faery would probably never make the same annoyed face as soon as he recognized Arthur. Arthur decided that a sword was probable less dangerous than an annoyed Merlin and he shifted his attention towards the woman again._ _

__“Who are you?” She asked and even her voice was sharp and beautiful. Suddenly, Arthur had the desire to please her, to be as graceful as her._ _

__“Ehm,...” he stammered and then he cleared his throat to bid some time. Who was he again? And what was he doing here?_ _

__“Stop.” Merlin’s voice cut through the trance. Merlin carefully lifted his hands in a calming gesture and came some steps closer. “Stop, please, he’s with me.”_ _

__The woman’s eyes wandered between Merlin and Arthur but then she reluctantly lowered her sword. It was clear that she gladly would have run Arthur through. He touched his throat where the sword had just been seconds ago._ _

__“Who is he?” The man now asked. “You haven’t mentioned a companion.”_ _

__Merlin squirmed underneath the heavy gazes of both the Sidhe. “He… is… well… the thing is…” Merlin was a terrible liar._ _

__Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m pri-”_ _

__“He is my husband.” Merlin blurted out loudly, interrupting Arthur._ _

__“Exactly, I’m his..” Wait. Only now did Merlin’s words catch up to him._ _

__“I’m not… what… why…” Arthur began to stutter but Merlin interrupted him hastily again._ _

__“Yes exactly. My husband. As in… we like each other…. you know… sexually. We are… ehm… married.” Merlin laughed nervously._ _

__The two Sidhe stayed perfectly unimpressed by Merlin’s blurted out confession and red face._ _

__“I didn’t know there was any other way of being married but while liking each other.” The man said dryly._ _

__Merlin averted the gazes of the Sidhe while Arthur just watched them, dumbfoundedly._ _

__“Yes, well, we are both quite new to all of this. We just recently got married.”_ _

__Under normal circumstances Arthur would find the blush that now crept into Merlin’s cheeks weirdly endearing, but right now he couldn’t really enjoy it, because Merlin suddenly decided to grab Arthur’s hand. Like, in a casual way. However, Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand a bit fiercer than comfortable. Powerful sorcerer or not, Arthur so would send Merlin to the stocks as soon as this was all over._ _

__“My dear… husband is also quite new to the whole magic thing and so he decided to join me in this year’s celebrations.” There was the word again. Husband. It sent a faint tingly feeling down Arthur’s spine._ _

__The two Sidhe exchanged a quick glance and then they nodded simoustanly._ _

__“Alright,” the woman said, “You, Merlin Emrys and your husband may enter. We grant you entrance to this year’s celebration of Beltane.”_ _

__Before Arthur could object or ask any further questions, Merlin yanked him around so they were facing the glowing door. “Don’t screw this up, prat” Arthur could still hear him whisper, then Merlin took one swift step over the door hold, dragging Arthur with him._ _

__Arthur expected heet, but instead, the cool light softly enveloped him, before disappearing mere moments later. And then they stood on the other side._ _

__Arthur opened his eyes and gaped._ _

__They were still in a forest, but now, it was day again and they were standing in the middle of what looked like a camp. The trees here seemed to be larger and greener, the air was warmer and somehow felt softer, and there were colourful tents scattered between the trees._ _

__Also, there were lots of people. They passed the door, without paying any attention to Arthur and Merlin, chatting in groups, laughing… When Arthur looked more closely, he realized that they weren't any normal people at all. Some of them had pointy ears like the Sidhe outside of the light-door, and some of them were carrying wooden staffs and wore wide cloaks, clearly marking them as warlocks (why did warlocks always have to be so dramatic? Although, Arthur would like to see Merlin in a cloak…). There were small pixies flying through the air, and Arthur could see a man, with eyes shaped like the ones of cats, and a woman, with the body of a lion and... He started to spin around, drinking it all in, but before he could get an expression of everything that was going on, of every magical creature here, Merlin grabbed him by the hand, again, and dragged him behind the next tree, providing at least a bit of privacy._ _

__Merlin scowled at two little figures that sat on one of the branches and they hastily flew off, but not without pulling at Arthur’s hair._ _

__By that point, Arthur was almost convinced that all of this was a dream. A magical door, faeries and Merlin holding his hand. This couldn't be true._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Merlin hissed._ _

__“You said we were married!” Attack was still the best form of defense._ _

__“I panicked. It was the best excuse I could think of. And anyway, I wouldn’t have had to lie, if you clotpole didn’t decide to follow me.” Merlin really seemed to be angry, which did not happen often._ _

__“Maybe I was just taking a walk in the forest . At night.”_ _

__Merlin sighed._ _

__“Why couldn’t we just tell them who I really am?” Arthur wanted to know._ _

__Merlin ran his hand over his face. “Do you see all those people and creatures here?”_ _

__Arthur nodded. It was hard to miss them after all._ _

__“Well, they all hate you. They are magic and you are a Pendragon. Every single one here wants you dead, Arthur.”_ _

__Just at that moment a big man shuffled past them, with two horns as long as Arthur’s arms and sharp like his sword. Arthur swallowed. “Oh.”_ _

__Merlin sighed again. “We can’t get you out. As soon as you enter this clearing you have to stay until the end of the celebrations. That’s how the magic works.”_ _

__“So you have been here before?”_ _

__“Yes. Last year. The Sidhe invited me because I'm Emrys. This holiday is called Beltane. It’s one of the most important magical celebrations and it lasts three days. We celebrate nature and life and magic. I guess we just have to play along.”_ _

__“As husbands.”_ _

__“Yes, does that bother you so much?”_ _

__“Yes!” Arthur almost thought there was some hurt in Merlin’s expression but it disappeared so quickly again that it must have been wishful thinking on Arthur’s part. It was not even the married part that bothered Arthur, it was the fact that they had to pretend. Being with Merlin in a way that never could happen, no matter how badly Arthur wished for it._ _

__When Arthur had realized that he was in love with Merlin, some months ago, it hadn’t happened with a big bang. They had been in Arthur’s chambers and while the prince was eating dinner, Merlin had shovelled about the rooms, rambling on about something, while stealing some of Arthur’s food with magic, whenever he thought Arthur wasn’t paying attention. Arthur was, in fact, paying attention, and it was then, when Merlin’s eyes lit up with soft, golden light, that it felt as if the last part of a jigsaw puzzle fell into place, creating a whole new picture that Arthur finally was able to see. He was in love with Merlin, which explained the butterflies in his stomach, and why he would give anything to protect his servant, and why he suddenly wanted to quieten those chatty lips with a kiss. The realisation that Merlin would never love him back was correspondingly crushing._ _

__“Well,” Merlin grinned, “I guess you just have to bear with me, _darling_.”__

____“ _Mer _lin-”___ _ _ _

______Shut up?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You guessed it.” God, this would be absolute torture._ _ _ _ _ _

______All the worry from before had disappeared from Merlin’s features and he was rocking on his feet with excitement. “Now that you are here, we at least can enjoy it. You definitely need to try the cakes they make, they are delicious. And there are wild dances, like you've never seen before. And, oh, Arthur, I need to show you the flower fields the faeries made, you will just love them. And I have to introduce you to the unicorn…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlin’s excitement was contagious and Arthur felt himself almost looking forward to the next days._ _ _ _ _ _

______\-----------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______At first, they went to the flower fields the faeries had grown solely for the celebrations. Arthur had never seen so many different colors and shapes. It really was beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _

______They immediately were swarmed by little pixies and before Arthur could flee, about half a dozen Sidhe children were clinging onto Merlin and Arthur. Arthur could just in time get his sword to safety, away from little children’s fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______The children enthusiastically started to show them how to make flower crowns, and while Arthur turned out to be a catastrophe in picking colors that fitted together, he was rather content to just lie in the soft grass and watch Merlin, as he knitted flowers together. Merlin's brow was furrowed in concentration and at that moment, Arthur wished nothing more than just to bend towards him and kiss him. And when one of the children put a flower crown on Merlin’s dark hair and Merlin laughed, he realized how much he loved Merlin’s laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlin sprang to his feet and put on a ridiculous expression. „I‘m your king and you are my peasants. Bow to me.“ The children all giggled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You are absolutely ridiculous.“ Arthur said, but he still bent his head to allow Merlin put the crown he had made on Arthur‘s head. It was a lovely thing, with red and orange flowers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My king,“ Merlin whispered before he stepped back and Arthur blushed.  
  
\------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Some time later, they were strolling over the festivity site. There were shacks scattered between the trees, selling the most delicious food. It smelled like foreign spices and magic._ _ _ _ _ _

______Over the last hour it had grown dark and the light from hundreds of lanterns lit up the forest in a magical light._ _ _ _ _ _

______Merlin chatted with some people, who he apparently knew, and they all welcomed Arthur cheerfully. No weird glances, no shocked expression when Merlin mentioned that he and Arthur were married. And when Merlin excused themselves from two goblins (with which he apparently had played many tricks on other people last year) and took Arthur’s hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he could almost pretend that it was._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s buy some cake, _honey _.” Merlin grinned cheekily and Arthur scowled. “If you use one more of those silly nicknames, Merlin, I-”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“-you’ll put me in the stocks, I know. But you know what, here in the magical society, you actually are not really a prince, so you can’t order me to do anything. Which means that I can call you as many silly nicknames as I want, _Cookie _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur groaned and playfully shoved Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You enjoy this whole fake-marriaging thing far too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur looked up at the seriousness in Merlin’s voice but Merlin averted his glance. “Let’s buy that cake.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The cake was absolutely delicious. While eating, they watched some sorcerers perform breathtaking light and fire play spells. And when they bowed and waited for applause, Merlin made some fiery butterflies with his own magic. Arthur wondered why he ever had thought that magic could be evil. Maybe he should bring his father next year. But just the knowledge of all this magic here would probably make Uther faint._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They drank mulled wine, listened to a troll woman sing about lost love and laughed at some drunk fairies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Merlin started yawning one too often, they decided to find the tent that was assigned to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was darker when they finally found it, and the noise from the celebrations could only be heard faintly in the distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait,” Arthur said, a bit breathlessly as Merlin crunched down to enter the tent. Merlin stopped and turned to Arthur. The moonlight was caught in Merlin’s blue eyes. They stared at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You still have one of the fire butterflies in your hair.” Arthur said finally and carefully freed the butterfly from Merlin’s messy hair. It did not burn him. They watched the butterfly fly up, disappearing between the trees. How long would he last?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you,” Arthur’s voice suddenly sounded a bit husky, “for showing me all of this. I know that I kinda forced myself onto you by following you, but still, thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin smiled at him. “I’m glad that you're here.” And then he touched Arthur’s cheek. It was only for a fraction of a second, like the touch of a faeries wing, but it still managed to render Arthur speechless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before he could react in any way, Merlin scrambled into the tent. Arthur took in a shaky breath and followed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The tent was much bigger on the inside than it appeared to be from the outside. Magic. Like everything else here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin had already lit up the oil lamps and had flopped onto the comfortable looking bed in the middle of the tent, face down. The _one _comfortable looking bed in the tent. Great!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Merlin-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m already asleep, prat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“There is only one bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Have you finally learned to count to one. I’m proud of you, my highness.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Merlin. One. Bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh.” Merlin finally seemed to catch on to what Arthur was saying. He turned around and opened his eyes. “Not a problem. I can sleep… on the ground.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur sighed. “No, Merlin, this is your celebration. I will sleep on the ground.” He searched for what part of the ground looked the most comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The bed is pretty big.” Merlin interrupted the silence between them. Was he suggesting…?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But…” They had slept on bedrolls next to each other plenty of times before, but in one bed? Arthur was not sure if his heart could bear it. But the pillows looked so soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alright. But if you snort, I will kick you out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Pf, prat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Idiot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur kicked off his boots and then scrambled to his side of the bed and after an argument about the one blanket that led to a short but fierce tickle fight, they finally laid next to each other. Merlin put out the lights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good night, Arthur.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Good night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur could hear Merlin breath. He would never be able to sleep, lying so close to Merlin. It was strange, how something that he wanted so badly could be so close, but at the same time so far away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________However, it turned out that the wine and the long day had made him more tired than he thought and he felt himself drifting off, feeling more content than he had in a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Arthur woke up, it was to the distant sound of music. He was comfortably warm and one of his arms was slung over Merlin’s sleek form. Their legs were tangled and he could feel Merlin’s even breath on his cheek and- Wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur shot up and scrambled back as fast as he could, resulting in him, falling off the bed with a thud. This - waking up next to Merlin in the morning - was one of his most secret dreams, but experiencing what it felt without ever being able to have it again… And Merlin could never feel the same as Arthur. He was sure of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was still laced with sleep. “What are you doing on the floor?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur tried to stand up as gracefully as possible. “I’m a prince. I can be on the floor whenever I want to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin was still wrapped in the blanket and his hair was endearingly dishevelled. “Mmmh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur was glad that Merlin was still half asleep, otherwise he probably would be more suspicious. Arthur awkwardly tried to pat his hair into form and smooth out the wrinkles in his tunic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Some faeries made you some new clothes because you didn’t bring spare ones.” Merlin mumbled into a pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Glad for a distraction from how cute Merlin was like this, Arthur found the pile of clothes on a chair next to the entrance. The cloth was incredibly soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He quickly changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You are a cuddly sleeper, you know that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur froze. “What? I’m not!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You are, but I didn’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur decided to leave it at that, not wanting to think about what he might have done in sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He looked at himself in a mirror. “I look like a freaking faery.” The clothes were completely green, the soft fabric fluttering loosely around him and the sleeves were ridiculously frilled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Merlin chuckled from where he watched Arthur on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You look like a faery _prince _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Arthur huffed. “I’m a warrior, Merlin, a warrior, hardened through battles and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You kept my flower crown, because you liked how it smells, Arthur, and by, the way, I like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well….” If _Merlin _said so.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After Merlin got dressed as well, they set off to where today there would be some sort of meeting to talk about magic and all the magic stuff in Camelot, like Merlin had put it. And honestly, Arthur kind of looked forward to learning more about magic. It would be useful for when he became king and freed magic in Camelot in a few years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Do you think the knights already search for us?” He asked Merlin, as they walked through the trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin shook his head. “That’s the great thing about magic. While for us it will be three days, in Camelot we will only be gone for one night. No one will notice that we’ve been away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Gifted time. It must be an incredibly powerful spell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why didn’t anyone recognize me by now?” If they all hated Arthur so much, at least some of the people here must know what he looked like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh, I put a spell on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You what?!” Oh god, what if Merlin had made him look ugly and he hadn’t noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t worry, you still look normal, it’s just that no one will recognize you. You are still as handsome as ever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Had Merlin just called him handsome? Merlin stopped in his tracks. “That’s not what I wanted to say, ehm, I… I mean,” he spluttered, “princely. I wanted to say you still look princely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Before Arthur could even begin to tease Merlin, they got interrupted by a man with oily black hair and an arrogant sneer. “Emrys,” he greeted Merlin and Merlin immediately went rigid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur had no idea who this man was, but he felt the immediate urge to step in front of Merlin and protect him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Edward.” Merlin answered tensely, “What do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Can’t I just say hello to an old friend?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well, you just did, but as much as I would like to chat with you, my husband and I have to go.” Merlin’s voice was frosty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Edward gave Arthur a once over, with obvious distaste in his eyes, before he inclined his head slightly. “We’ll see each other later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sadly,” Merlin mumbled, before dragging Arthur away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What was that?” Arthur asked when Edward was out of earshot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin slowed his pace again. “Last year we had a tiny … disagreement.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Tiny?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin sighed. “I kind of turned him into a toad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur burst out laughing. “You did what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He’s an arrogant ass.” Merlin tried to defend himself, “He was strolling around, insulting everyone. And he wants to destroy Camelot, I’m sure of it. He deserved it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur was still laughing. “I bet he did. Remind me to never make you really angry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin rolled his eyed, but he couldn’t suppress a smile. “You better not. And he did look much better in green.” Now Merlin had to laugh as well. Their laughter only subsided, when they stopped in front of two giant trees between which branches and green leaves built some kind of curtain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What are we doing here?” Arthur did not understand much about magic, but right here, he could feel a huge amount of power from behind the curtain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We are visiting the Seelie Queen and King. Oberon and Titania.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh,” Arthur had heard stories about those two, but he never had actually believed in them. “Don’t they always spell people into having donkey heads and stuff like this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Are you afraid, Arthur?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No! Of course not. I just want to make sure. And anyway, why don’t you go in alone? I mean, I wasn't even really invited.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It is considered rude if you don’t pay your respects to them. And they know everything that is going on here. Also, the meeting about the future of Camelot will be in there. Nothing bad will happen as long as you behave properly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With that, Merlin slipped through the curtain. Had he forgotten that Arthur’s whole presence was built on a lie? With a last curse towards his manservant and destiny alike, Arthur followed Merlin through the curtain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur had pictured the royal Seelie couple as eternally beautiful as the rest of the Sidhe and Seelies. It turned out, however, that Oberon was a fat man with much too long hair and a hideous beard, while Titania looked like a nice grandma who gave sweets to children, with gray hair and laugh wrinkles around her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They were sitting at the end of a long table, made completely out of branches, leaves and vines.  
Merlin bowed deeply when he came to a halt in front of them. Arthur quickly imitated him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Merlin Emrys,” Titania said and her voice sounded like it belonged to an even older woman, “what a joy to see you again. How have you been, my boy? And who is this handsome companion of yours?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin beamed at her. “I’m great, Titania, thank you. And that’s my husband, actually. Aaron.” They had agreed on that name the day before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Titania clapped her hands together in joy. “What a great couple you are. Look at them, darling, aren’t they handsome together?” Oberon grumbled something in agreement, being mainly occupied with a plate full of cake in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Both Merlin and Arthur visibly blushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Welcome Aaron,” Titania now addressed Arthur, “I’m sure your stay here will be … most revealing.” When she linked her gaze with Arthur’s, she suddenly didn’t look like a nice, old lady anymore. There was a clarity in her eyes and Arthur could see the wise and powerful woman behind her old appearance. His throat was dry all of a sudden. She knew who he was. She knew and she would turn him into a leave within a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I hope so too, ma’am” he managed to croak out. She smiled and then she was the nice old woman again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We should start with our meeting soon. Why don’t the two of you already sit down. I made the cake again that you loved so much last time, Merlin. Just serve yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Relieved, Arthur followed Merlin to their seats quite close to the couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You didn’t tell me that the Queen of all magical creatures practically adopted you.” Arthur whispered to Merlin as they sat down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin flashed him a smile. “Last year I helped her with some spells. She loves me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Within the next minutes, more people entered the clearing and sat down. There were some druids, Sidhe, pixies and even a troll. To Merlin’s biggest suffering, Edward, the man from before, sat directly opposite of Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Remember to stay in character,” Merlin murmured right before Titania stood up to begin the meeting, “They all need to believe that we are married. That we are deeply in love.” As if Arthur could ever forget._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The meeting was strangely interesting. Arthur found himself really caught up in the stories about how the different kinds of magical creatures lived in Camelot and he made himself mental notes, like for example to not hunt in the Northern forests anymore to protect the forest spirits, living there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________While Merlin was deeply invested in the discussions and brought in some great advice too, Arthur listened and watched Merlin’s enthusiasm while talking about magic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He felt his mind drift when they started to discuss the habitat of trolls. He thought about his round table at home. He had never offered Merlin a place, because he knew that Merlin would always be there anyway. But as he heard his servant now, talking about Camelot and all its citizens, magical or not, he knew that he had to give Merlin his long earned seat. Moreover, he had to start addressing magic with his knights. He had always planned on doing that when he would be king one day, but now, as he heard the Druids talk about how hard it was to hide, how much fear they lived in, Arthur just knew that he had to act now. And if that meant defying his father, then so be it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was Arthur’s own name that brought him back to the discussion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Let’s talk about how we want to kill Arthur Pendragon.” One of the Sidhe was just saying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What?” Arthur couldn’t stop himself from blurting out. Merlin kicked him underneath the table, but it was Titania, who actually explained it to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“In the great purge, Uther Pendragon killed many of our kind. He’s our greatest enemy. And although destiny forbids us to intervene and just kill him, we like to imagine, just once a year, how we would kill him and his son if we had the chance, to get our tempers down, you know?” She smiled at him sweetly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________What was wrong with those people? Though, if Arthur thought about it, maybe it was fair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was, however, not a nice experience to listen to a bunch of strangers imagining how they would like to kill you in a particular bloody and agonizing way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s a good one,” Merlin whispered to Arthur after one of the druids had suggested skinning alive and then burning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Arthur gritted his teeth. Merlin enjoyed this far too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Merlin,” Edward suddenly said loudly, “why don’t you tell us how you would kill the bastard prince. As you are a spy in Camelot, working for him as a servant.” Oh, so that’s what they thought Merlin was doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Merlin straightened. “As my job as the keeper of the prophecy, I am indeed familiar with the prince. So, at first, I would shove the dirty socks of the prince into his own face so that he would know why I always ask him to not just throw them on the floor,” Arthur did not acknowledge this as critique, “and then, I wouldn’t kill him at all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Edward gasped in fake outrage. “I knew from the beginning that you are a traitor. You are in league with the enemy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You are wrong. And you don’t know Arthur Pendragon. Arthur is a great and just man. I believe in him and I know that he will free magic in Camelot. Just you wait. He is the Once and Future King.” Arthur was completely baffled by the absolute conviction and devotion in Merlin’s voice. How could Merlin believe in him so much?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Edward apparently didn’t know how to respond to Merlin, so he clinged to the next best chance to insult Merlin and turned to Arthur. “Do you hear how he talks about another man? It's clear that he is in love with the prince. How can you accept that as his husband?” Well, if Edward decided to play dirty by trying to make Arthur jealous, he could do so too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Merlin,” he said innocently, “if you are in love with the prince, why didn’t you tell me. Maybe we can invite him _next time _, if you know what I mean.”  
Arthur wriggled his brows suggestively and Edward openmouthed gaped at them. Merlin tried so hard not to burst out laughing, he almost fell from his chair.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I would love to, darling.” Merlin finally managed to pour, squeezing Arthur’s hand and then the meeting went on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\---------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was already dark when they decided to end the meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Arthur and Merlin bowed in front of Oberon and Titania again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Go enjoy the evening.” Titania smiled at them. “Maybe my husband and I will join you in one of the dances, won’t we, darling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mmmh,” Oberon grumbled. Titania sighed. “We are not the youngest anymore. And Emrys, I believe in you and the young Pendragon to fulfill the prophecy.” She winked at them in parting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The dancing was already well in progress when they reached the main part of the forest. Sidhe and trolls and druids and all the other magical creatures were crowded between the big trees, laughing and swirling around to the music. Arthur could see two goblin-like creatures slowly dance past them to the sweet tune of the violins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Merlin was literally buzzing with excitement. “Can you feel the magic? It's amazing. Let’s dance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Arthur was frozen on the spot. Dance? “Ehm, you want to dance? With me?” He shuffled his feet and looked at the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, come on, don’t be a clotpole now, Arthur. You haven’t really lived until you danced with the fearies, they say. And also, you are my husband, remember? They expect us to dance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Arthur could just turn around and go. That would probably be for the best. But maybe it was the blue fairy dust in the air, sparkling like a thousand diamonds that made him feel slightly reckless or it was Merlin’s hopeful smile, anyhow, Arthur took in a deep breath and lifted one arm. “May I have this dance with you, Merlin?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The wide smile as he took Arthur’s hand was worth a million suns, Arthur thought, as he led Merlin onto the dance floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Merlin’s hand was calloused from his work as a servant as well as from the sword training Arthur forced onto him regularly (not that Merlin was any good). Merlin’s second hand rested on Arthur’s upper arm. He began moving Merlin around, hoping the other man would not notice how nervous he was. Merlin easily followed his steps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How does a servant know how to dance?” Arthur asked, just to say something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Merlin scoffed. “I’ve been watching you step on some poor noble lady’s feet often enough to remember the steps.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Arthur swirled Merlin around and barely avoided a pair of blue haired Sidhe girls, who seemed to be completely in their own world, smiling lovingly at each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hey, I’m a good dancer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, yeah? Tell that to lady Tarella who came to Gaius after the last feast, asking for an ointment for toe pains.” Merlin’s eyes sparkled with amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You just made that up.” Arthur accused his servant, because, yes, he maybe was not the best dancer, but he wasn’t that bad either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Merlin just laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I just don’t like dancing with people I neither know nor like.” Arthur tried to explain, because it was true. All those dances with noblewomen never really served to their amusement. It was always about politics and Arthur had to balance on the narrow path between being polite, a little bit flirty and not embarrass his kingdom. Oh, and he always had to fight the urge to lose himself in the imagination that he was dancing with a certain manservant instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But right here in the feary forest he could just be himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So, that’s why you haven’t stepped on my feet yet? Because you like me?” Merlin sounded teasing, but contrary to the flirting to keep their cover up in the last days, this time there also was some kind of honesty in his words. As if he was seeking a truth he was not sure he wanted to find yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You are my husband, after all.” Arthur answered and he really was a coward. He could just have taken his chance. Could have answered honestly, but instead he had to turn it into another joke. Another lie. The corner of Merlin’s moth seemed to fall for just a second, before he smiled at Arthur. “True, _my love_.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When Arthur stepped on Merlin’s foot now, it was purely on purpose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As the hours went by, the pace of the music quickened, the atmosphere seemed to heat up, and as they swirled over the dancing space, Arthur was sure he never had had more fun in his life before. They laughed, they bantered and most importantly, they were touching all the time. He suddenly wished he was a sorcerer too, with the ability to freeze one moment, one hour, maybe put it in one of those snow globes with little figures in them, that people from foreign countries liked to gift him, so that he could forever savor this moment, replay it again and again, Merlin and Arthur being caught in an eternal dance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was when Arthur was completely out of breath and Merlin couldn’t stop giggling over a silly joke he had told (Merlin was a bit tipsy, though Arthur didn’t know if it was because of the wine or the magic), that they decided to take a break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Not once losing the contact between their hands, they sauntered away from the festivities, Merlin leaning on Arthur, still giggling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You really can’t hold your wine, Merlin.” Arthur said fondly, when Merlin stumbled over a branch and Arthur had to steady him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It’s not the wine. It’s the magic all around us. You can’t feel it as much as I do, because you're not magic, _sweetheart _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“If you say so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But as they brought more distance between them and the magic, Merlin quickly sobered up and Arthur’s head got clearer as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They sat down some place apart from the festivities. The grass underneath Arthur was soft and Merlin lay back down, his gaze drawn to the sky. Arthur followed suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________There were no branches here and the depths of the night sky came into view. Thousands of stars winked down at the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Look, Arthur, can you see those three stars there, in a row?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Arthur’s gaze followed Merlin’s pointing finger. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Those belong to a star sign named Orion. He had been a great hunter and warrior. A bit like you, I suppose.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Arthur’s father had taught him about the stars which were helpful if you had to orient yourself by night, when he was younger. But he had never told any stories about them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Merlin knew many of them. He told Arthur about lost princesses and brave warriors and wise dragons. Merlin was a good storyteller and Arthur loved to listen to him, loved how Merlin managed to paint vivid pictures in his mind with only his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Do you think the stars can see us, from where they are?” Merlin asked after there had been some minutes of silence between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“When I was younger, I used to believe that they watched over me at night, whenever I was afraid of the dark.” Arthur had never told that to anyone, except for Morgana when they were children, but he had the feeling that Merlin would understand and not make fun of him, “I still think it’s a comforting thought. They might see us for who we really are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The stars filled Arthur’s field of vision, the sky seemingly endless. “Though, I suppose they can’t see much of you, Merlin, because of your huge ears. They probably can’t see past them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hey.” Merlin hit Arthur’s chest, but then he just let his hand rest there, Merlin’s warm fingers pressing at his chest right over the heart. Arthur’s breath hitched. Maybe now would be the right time to…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Look Arthur, a shooting star.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Arthur saw it too. A bright trail, lighting up the night sky. When it was over, Merlin squeezed his eyes together. “You need to make a wish.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was easy to come up with a wish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“So, what did you wish for?” Arthur asked and Merlin chuckled. “You’re not supposed to tell your wishes, they won’t come true if you do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Please?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Merlin sighed, before whispering, “Alright prat, but we have to talk so quietly that fate won’t hear us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I don’t think that it works like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Psst…” Merlin put a finger to Arthur’s lips and came closer. “I wished for magic to be free in Camelot. For all of my people to not live in hiding and fear anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Of course he did. Merlin would always care for other people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I promise, I will do everything I can to make your wish come through.” Arthur said earnestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I believe you.” Merlin’s eyes glittered in the moonlight. “So, what did you wish for? No, wait, let me guess. A new sword. Or a better manservant. Or…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Shut up.” Arthur took one last glance at the stars. They would want him to tell the truth, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“My wish is actually way more egoistic than yours.” Arthur whispered and he was glad for the darkness, so Merlin couldn’t see his cheeks heating up. Merlin was so close, Arthur could feel his breath on his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I wished for a kiss.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“A kiss?” Merlin’s voice sounded a bit hoarse all of a sudden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“A kiss with you, Merlin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________There were a few seconds of silence, then Merlin sat up a bit, to look at Arthur. The moonlight dipped his face in shadows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Really? You’re not kidding, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No, I’m not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Then I was right. We did talk quietly enough so fate couldn’t hear us. Because your wish will come true.” And then, almost shyly, Merlin bent down to Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They kissed each other right there, underneath the stars that told stories._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Merlin’s lips tasted like honey and flowers and magic and Arthur buried his fingers in Merlin’s dark hair, while he deepened the kiss. Merlin softly moaned underneath Arthur’s lips and he rolled over to press their bodies together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was just perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When they parted again, both of them breathless, Merlin let out a short laugh. “I never thought that I really would kiss you prat one day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Idiot.” Arthur said and weaved their hands together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh, I just remember another star sign. It’s called the two lovers. I can tell you the story, although they both die-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Shut up, Merlin.” And when Arthur lowered his head to meet Merlin’s lips again, he gladly complied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I think I love you.” Arthur murmured as they broke apart the next time. Merlin started to play with a lock of Arthur’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You only think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I know. I’ve known for a while now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Merlin’s long lashes cast shadows on his cheeks, making him look like some kind of otherworldly spirit. He was beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I think I love you too, _honey _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur huffed. “You do know how to destroy a perfectly romantic moment, Merlin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I show you romantic.” Merlin said and then his eyes turned golden and a full load of, what seemed to be rose petals were dumped on Arthur’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur shot up and spit out some of the petals. “Merlin,” he growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin was laughing really hard and he tried to scramble away, but Arthur was faster. He grabbed his servant around the waist and pushed him back to the ground, before pinning him down with his own body. Merlin was still squirming underneath him, though his laughing had subsided, and Arthur grabbed his wrists to pin them over Merlin’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Finally, Merlin stopped wriggling and looked up at Arthur in anticipation. Arthur let his mouth wander over Merlin’s sleek neck, planting kisses and soft bites there. He could feel Merlin shiver underneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I think I need to teach you some manners, Merlin.” Arthur murmured hoarsely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Prat.” Merlin answered, but his eyes were wide and his breath quickened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What was that?” Arthur asked, teasingly. He took both of Merlin’s wrist in one hand and let the other one slide underneath Merlin’s tunic, roaming over Merlin’s soft skin while planting more kisses over his neck to his ear, making Merlin squirm again. Finally, Merlin gave in, and moaned, “Just kiss me already,” and Arthur did exactly that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They stayed on this particular spot in the quiet forest for a couple of hours, exploring their newfound love, talking some more, and even seeing more shooting stars. Though, Arthur could not think of any new wishes, for at that moment, he was perfectly happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________\--------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was an urgent knocking sound that awakened Arthur the next morning. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Merlin was still lying next to him, their fingers intertwined as if even in sleep, they wanted to complete each other. Arthur really had hoped for a quiet, lazy morning in bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He and Merlin, laughing, kissing.... Didn’t they deserve some happiness? With that set in mind, Arthur was determined to ignore whoever was knocking at the door of the tent, until they would leave again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Unfortunately, Merlin had other plans. “Who is there?” Merlin asked loudly with his sleep voice, aka the voice that made Arthur want to kiss him. Although, probably every one of Merlin’s voices made Arthur want to kiss him, but still!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It’s Edward,” the answer came from outside, “I need your help, Emrys.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur rested his head in the crook of Merlin’s neck, knowing that his hair would tickle Merlin (Merlin was ridiculously ticklish), and indeed, Merlin giggled softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Please can we just send him away?” Arthur pleaded with closed eyes, “He’s an ass anyway. You hate him”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin sighed, while he threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair which caused Arthur’s body to shudder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He asked for my help. We should at least take a look at what’s going on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ew.” Why did Merlin always have to be so nice and selfless?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’ll be there in a minute.” Merlin shouted, before rolling on top of an unsuspecting Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin kissed him softly and smiled. “We will have some more time together later.” He then kissed the tip of Arthur’s nose and scrambled out of the bed. Arthur groaned as Merlin’s warmth disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He didn’t want to think about what would happen when they returned to Camelot. Where Arthur’s father would be, waiting for Arthur to finally find a wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yo're coming?” Merlin asked, already half dressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You are the worst.” Arthur groaned but he got up anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“And yet, you love me.” There was still a tad of uncertainty in his voice. As if he wasn’t completely sure if Arthur seriously meant it. If the spark of last night was still there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur stepped in front of Merlin, grabbing his shoulders. “I do. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin’s smile was the sweetest there was and when he kissed Arthur, he was sure that he never needed anything else in his life to be happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Emrys.” The voice from outside brought them back to the tent and the task ahead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He is the worst.” Merlin said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They got dressed quickly and when they left the tent, Edward waited with an extremely annoyed expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What is it?” Merlin asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I found something, deeper in the woods and I think you, as the great Emrys should take a look at it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin and Arthur exchanged a glance. It hadn’t escaped their notice how sarcastic ‘the Great Emrys’ had sounded. Why would Edward of all people ask Merlin for help?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin shrugged. “Alright, lead the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was still early. Most of the people had partied till deep in the night and would probably not emerge from their tents or trees or whatever until the afternoon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur yawned, but when Merlin took his hand he suddenly didn’t feel that tired anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They left the tents and festivity sites behind them and, as the forest got wilder, Arthur felt as if the trees were watching them, as if something vicious was luring in the air, although he couldn’t really explain it.  
He shook his head to get rid of the thought. There was nothing wrong. And even if, he would protect Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Finally, they reached a small clearing and Edward came to a halt. Merlin let go of Arthur and followed Edward onto the free patch of dark green grass, while Arthur stayed back by the line of trees. Something still felt wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What is it that you wanted to show me?” Merlin asked, but instead of an answer, Edward only gave them a cruel smile that seemed to say “You are such fools!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur saw the symbols in the grass too late. It looked like someone had burned marks into the grass. There was a circle, being surrounded by symbols that Arthur didn’t recognize. It couldn’t mean anything good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________But just as Arthur was about to cry out, to warn Merlin, his beloved stepped into the circle. With a surprised cry, Merlin crumpled to the ground. His hands shot to his head and he squeezed his eyes together, while his mouth was opened in a silent scream. Whatever the marks in the ground were, they hurt Merlin immensely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A flare of hot anger rushed through Arthur, and he ran onto the clearing. He had to help Merlin. But before he could reach him, a blast of hard air hit Arthur and made him fly through the air until he hit a tree. With a thud, Arthur landed on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The whole world seemed to turn around him, but he had to get up, had to get to Merlin. A shadow fell over Arthur and when he looked up, blinking and groaning, there was Edward, looking down at him triumphantly. “Look, look. It’s prince Arthur himself. I knew that something was wrong with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur managed to sit up. His glance slid past Edward to Merlin, who, luckily, seemed to have recovered from whatever Edward had done to him and scrambled to his feet. He would just blast Edward away with his magic, Arthur thought, but instead, Merlin looked at his hands in horror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What have you done to me?” There were still last spurts of raw pain in Merlin’s voice, when he looked at Edward as if the man had stolen his soul. “What have you done with my magic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Edward only laughed bitterly. “No worries. It’s only a temporary spell. The great Emrys will get his magic back, I reckon, at least until I tell the others about the traitor you are and the seelie court executes you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Merlin gasped and took a step back, only to be stopped by what seemed to be an invisible wall. Confused, Merlin stretched out his hands, but they were stopped at about the same length as his body. “What-” Merlin murmured, and he seemed to realize it at the same time as Arthur. The circle was not only there to take away Merlin’s magic, it was also a prison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Angrily, Merlin started to hammer against the wall with his fists. “Let me out. I swear to you- Let me out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Edward only watched Merlin with cruel amusement in his eyes. “The most powerful warlock on earth doesn’t seem to be that powerful anymore, without his magic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Arthur finally felt steady enough again to try and stand up, but just as he was about to hurl himself onto Edward, a force threw him up in the air, leaving him suspended there. Arthur gasped in shock and he tried to struggle against the invisible hands holding him, but to no avail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Don’t even try, my prince,” Edward said mockingly, “you little humans have no chance against magic. So, now I have to make a hard decision. Should I kill you right here, or should I wait and make you watch as they kill your pet sorcerer for treachery before they tear you apart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Edward tilted his head in fake contemplation. Merlin was still hammering against the walls of his prison, shouting at Edward. Arthur felt hot fear pooling in his stomach. He couldn’t be the reason for Merlin’s death. Just because he had been so stupid, had followed his manservant to the forest…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Don’t, please- “ he managed to choke out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Edward raised an eyebrow. “Is the prince of Camelot begging?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You can kill me,” Arthur said, and now the words seemed to tumble out of him, out of fear for Merlin, “you can kill me, I don’t care, but let Merlin go. It’s not his fault. I forced him to take me here, just let him go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The laugh that came out of Edward sounded more like a growl. “Why should I do that? He betrayed his own kind. He deserves to suffer. He fell in love with the enemy. Your father has taken my love from me, has burned her, for who she was, so I will take your love from you, Arthur Pendragon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________So, that was what this really was about. Revenge. Revenge and love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You got it wrong,” Arthur’s voice sounded too shrill in his own ears, “We lied. We are not married. It’s all a lie.” Would Edward not try to get Merlin executed if he thought that Arthur didn’t love him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You said you want to take my love out of revenge, but Merlin is not my husband.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Edward paused, his brows furrowed. “So, are you saying you don’t love Emrys?” When Arthur looked at Merlin, his manservant stopped hitting the wall, going perfectly still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Edward shook Arthur impatiently. “Tell me, do you love him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________There was something raw in Merlin’s eyes, the look of a man who had lost too much, who had been disappointed too often. Arthur knew that his answer could shatter everything that had been between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Trust me, Merlin. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No.” He answered and his voice didn’t falter, even though his heart felt like it wanted to break. “I don’t love him.” Arthur did not look up at Merlin, did not want to see the hurt in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Well,” Edward appeared to be slightly disappointed about the reveal. “I guess then I just have to kill you, Pendragon.” Arthur sagged in relief. He would let Merlin be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Merlin, however, started thrashing again. “Stop. Don’t kill him. Stop Edward. Please.” Edward paid the trapped sorcerer no attention. Instead, he lifted a hand and his eyes turned golden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Well, Arthur thought, at least he had told the truth to Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________An unfamiliar phrase left Edwards lips and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating blinding pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He waited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Slowly, he opened his eyes again. Confusion was written all over Edwards' face. And then the world shattered. Or at least, it sounded as if it did. Merlin’s invisible prison burst and the resulting wave of magic made both Arthur and Edward fly back some feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Merlin’s golden eyes were glowing brighter than Arthur had ever seen them, and when Merlin started to speak, his voice boomed over the clearing. “You will not hurt him. He’s mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He towered over Edward within seconds, a dangerous expression on his face. “No,” Edward whimpered, but Merlin didn’t seem to hear him, didn’t seem to register anything that was going on around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Merlin,” Arthur said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He knew that Merlin would regret it later, should he kill Edward, but it wasn’t Arthur who made Merlin stop. It was the sharp voice of a woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Silence.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________With the one word, the whole world seemed to calm down. Merlin sagged down and scrambled back, his eyes were blue again. And in the middle of the clearing stood Queen Titania, flanked by the two Sidhe warriors, who had protected the door on the first day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The Seelie queen stood tall, holding a wooden staff in her wrinkled hand. Her eyes sparkled with power and there was steel in her gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Queen Titania,” Edward addressed her and even in his deranged state he managed to sound smug. “It’s prince Arthur himself. Emrys, the traitor, smuggled the prince in, to spy on us all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Titania looked down at him, coldly. “You tried to kill Emrys, the most loyal of our people. And it is not your place to say who is welcome here and who isn’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“But, he is a Pendragon. He-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Silent.” She motioned the two warriors. “Arrest him.” The two of them dragged a struggling and cursing Edward from the clearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Titania's gaze immediately grew softer , when she turned her attention to Merlin and Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Are you all right, my dears?” Merlin still looked slightly dazed and Arthur winced when he felt the bruises all along his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Queen Titania,” Merlin said, positively rueful, “Thank you for saving us. And, ehm, sorry for, you know, lying to you and disguising him.” Merlin gestured towards Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________But instead of getting furious, Titiana simply started to laugh loudly. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a confused glance. Not that Arthur wasn’t glad that she wouldn’t turn him into a squirrel or something, but why was she laughing? Maybe she was just looking forward to pulverizing Arthur?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Titania finally stopped snickering only to turn to Merlin. “My dear Merlin, you don’t really believe that some simple disguising spell could deceive me, please.”As she shook her head in amusement, her earrings jingled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Merlin still seemed to be confused. “Wait, are you saying that you knew?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Of course I knew. The young Pendragon has too big of a prophecy on his shoulders for my magic not to recognize him.” She winked at Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“But why didn’t you tell us. Why keep up the lie when you don’t even mind about him being here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Titania sighed and shifted her staff from one hand to the other. “Well, for one, not everyone is ready to lay aside their differences with the Pendragons, as you have seen with Edward. They don’t believe that you are the once and future king, Arthur.” Arthur wasn’t sure if he believed it himself. How could he be someone so powerful? He was just Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Secondly,” Titania continued, “it was just too funny to watch the young Pendragon going red as a poppy flower whenever you mentioned that you were married. Just give an old woman some fun.” Titania chuckled and Merlin gaped at her. Arthur was mostly glad. He preferred being made fun of by a powerful faery queen to being killed every day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Emrys, Pendragon, I hope we will meet again next year. And given your… activities this year, maybe then I can really greet you as husbands.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She lifted her staff and winked at them. “Don’t screw up destiny.” And with that, she just disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Arthur looked over at Merlin, finally making sure that he really was alright. But apart from his rumpled clothes, he didn’t seem to be hurt. At least not physically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Merlin…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Merlin crushed into him, hugging him tightly. After some moments, Arthur hugged him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m sorry,” Merlin murmured, face pressed into Arthur’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Don’t apologize. If anything, I have to say sorry. You know that it wasn’t the truth. What I said to Edward. I love you. You know that, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Merlin was silent for some seconds and Arthur started to get nervous, but then Merlin nodded, his hair tickling Arthur’s chin. “I know. I was just so afraid… when he was about to kill you, and I couldn’t do anything to help you….” Merlin shuddered and Arthur squeezed him more tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“But you did. You saved me, and I know that you will always protect me. I’m not sure, what I would do without you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Merlin lifted his head off Arthur’s shoulder to look at him. “Without me, you had to run around naked all the time, because you apparently can’t dress yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Of course I can dress myself, Merlin. Though, I think when it comes to undressing, I will need your help from now on.” It was funny to watch how Merlin’s ears went red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Arthur laughed, and then they kissed, and Arthur was certain that he never could get enough of this, of Merlin’s taste, of Merlin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Let’s go back,” he said after a while, “I think you still promised me some time in bed, before we have to return to Camelot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Ok, _Cupcake _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Merlin took his hand and they left the clearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What did I say about your silly nicknames, Merlin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Oh, come on, you like it. You’re blushing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’m not blushing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“If you say so, _sweetheart _.” Merlin smiled innocently at him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Merlin.” Arthur growled, feeling his face heating up considerably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I’ll give you sweetheart.” Arthur launched at Merlin, who, with a laugh, took off, making Arthur chase after him through the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“If you can catch me, _Darling _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
